wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Mine Nevermind
Forever Mine Nevermind is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. It aired August 4, 2017 on Syfy in the US and on Space in Canada. Synopsis Wynonna asks Doc to make an impossible choice; Waverly makes a new friend while an old one terrorizes her. Plot Wynonna has shaken off the residual emotional ectoplasm that comes from traveling through time, Waverly is kinda sorta over the fight she and Nicole had over her hiding Waverly’s DNA tests, and Dolls is making the two spar. Business. As. Usual. Meanwhile, Doc has wandered into a bar where he knows / hopes Wynonna won’t find him and ordered himself a drink. The snappy bartender there inquires about Doc’s ring — aka the last seal. He offers a creepy painting of a girl in a cornfield in exchange for the ring, and Doc is put off by its uncanny quality, and leaves. Good thing, too: the bartender is a demon. Speaking of Doc, his mistress / lab partner / bartender Rosita is tending to Dolls’ condition, and doing a great job at it. So good that, to express his gratitude, he gifts her a day pass to a spa for her and Doc. He says he’s not good at saying thanks, but that’s totally a lie. Who knows if Doc and Rosita will get a chance to use the gift, though? Doc is being super cold to Rosita, and super hot towards Wynonna. And on the police blotter: there’s a charred bodied found out in the forest. Nicole, Waverly and Dolls deduce that it’s Tucker Gardner’s body — though you wouldn’t know from looking at it. Surprise, surprise, Beth (really one of the Widows) shows up to identify the body, and isn’t mournful in the slightest. Of chief importance to her is the ring he’s wearing on his finger. The Widows want it back, but can’t touch it, because it’s evidence. Before she rushes off, Beth makes sure to ingratiate herself with Waverly and drive a wedge between her and Haught. Her Machiavellian tactics work, and she’s able to distract the two long enough to regain the ring. At the Earp Homestead, Doc and Wynonna are having supper, a supper she invited him to. She brought the awful cheese concoction, and he brought the creepy picture he bought at the antique shop and saloon. For the appetizer, Doc tells Wynonna he went out to the salt flats to chat with the Stone Witch but found her decapitated (courtesy of Juan Carlo). Wynonna, in turn, dishes out some of her own info, and informs Doc that he’s the owner of the last seal…the ring. She wants him to give it to her, so she can break it, and defeat the demon the ring’s destruction will give rise to: Sheriff Clootie. Doc’s like no way: take the ring, take his immortality away. Now where’s that cheese mess?! Rosita, who’s feeling jilted by Doc, decides to take Waverly — still roiling from her fight with Haught — as her plus one to the spa. The two try to enjoy a relaxing time together, but Waverly keeps ruining it by being super vigilant about the Widows. Our girl wants to work overtime! And back at Black Badge Division, Dolls and Jeremy find a fingernail pried from Beth Gardner’s supernatural finger, leading them to the conclusion that she’s a Widow. Hangnails are killer. Doc is angling to leave Wynonna’s presence but she won’t let him. Their little dance is interrupted when they hear a noise coming from upstairs. Up they go. And back we go, to the spa, where Waverly is still stewing over her fight with Nicole. She works herself up to such a tizzy that she’s propelled forward straight into Rosita’s mouth. We won’t say it’s not awkward, because that would be lying, and Rosita exits the hot tub for the changing room. When Waverly goes to apologize, she finds Rosita flat out on the floor knocked out, and Tucker Gardner(???!) over her body. But he was — we saw him — he was DEAD! Except he wasn’t. The body was that of a driver with whom Tucker hitchhiked and then killed. That explains it. He came back to find Waverly and…protect her from his sisters. Wow, guy’s changed a lot in two episodes. Except he hasn’t. He’s just as creepy as ever. And in his signature, blood-curdling way, he threatens Waverly to run away with him forever. Before they elope, Rosita wishes the couple good luck by cracking a bottle over Tucker’s head. Waverly is nonplussed, but when the shock wears away, she does have one question: how was Rosita not dead by Tucker’s hand? Answer: she’s a Revenant. Mic. Dropped. And at the Earp residence, Doc and Wynonna are practically going at each other’s throats. Why? Wynonna found Peacemaker in Doc’s coat, and is now supremely suspicious of her once beau — so much so that she pulls her gun on him. Doc thinks Wynonna could do something rash to get the ring, and is on high alert. And the little girl from the creepy picture? She’s now jumped out of the canvas, taken up a doll form, and sitting on Wynonna’s mantelpiece watching all this go down. It’s like home theater. Dolls has broken into the Gardner residence ready to smoke the Widows once and for all. But they won’t go without a fight. And, boy, is it a good one, and Mercedes is able to hold her own. Jeremy tries to intervene, but ends up getting knocked out by Widow vapor. With Dolls distracted, Mercedes is able to escape in the knick of time. Back at the Earp residence, the doll has now grown to full human size, just awaiting the right moment to get the ring. Doc gets so fed up with Wynonna that he slides the seal of his finger and tosses it at her. It soars right past Wynonna, and lands in the doll’s hand. It’s not in there for long, however, as Wynonna shoots the demon porcelain interloper, and retrieves the ring. Looking for Waverly, yet again, Tucker wanders away from the spa and out in the snowy open. He doesn’t get far when Beth finds him and comforts him in his lovelorn misery. That comfort comes in the form of spraying him with Widow vapor and draining him of all his blood. It’s a form of tough love. On the outskirts of town, Mercedes performs a ritual over the Stone Witch’s decapitated, burnt up head. She needs a new lease on her powers, and by golly that shrunken melon is going to give it to her. We’re not sure exactly how, but we do know that it involves Nicole Haught. Later, when there's a knock at her door, the emotionally distraught, broken-hearted Nicole opens it expecting to see Waverly, but instead she finds a sore sight for expectant eyes - Mercedes. Uh-oh... Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Tamara Duarte as Rosita Bustillos * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Dani Kind as Mercedes Gardner * Meghan Heffern as Beth Gardner * Caleb Ellsworth-Clark as Tucker Gardner * Dani Kind and Meghan Heffern as The Widows Trivia * The title makes reference to the country-pop song, Forever Mine Nevermind by The Band Perry. * Creator of the Wynonna Earp comics, Beau Smith makes a cameo in this episode. * This episode revealed that Rosita Bustillos is a revenant. * Nicole's Apartment is the same filming location as Tatenhill Farms in Constant Cravings. Media Images 209still 001.jpg 209still 002.jpg 209still 003.jpg 209still 004.jpg 209still 005.jpg 209still 006.jpg 209still 007.jpg 209still 008.jpg 209still 009.jpg 209still 010.jpg 209still 011.jpg 209still 012.jpg 209still 013.jpg 209still 014.jpg 209still 015.jpg 209still 016.jpg 209still 017.jpg 209still 018.jpg 209still 019.jpg 209still 020.jpg 209still 021.jpg 209still 022.jpg 209still 023.jpg 209still 024.jpg 209still 025.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 2, Episode 9 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes